


Elegance

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur always looks elegant.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione is not sure how Fleur manages to look elegant even like this: splayed out on Hermione’s sheets, flushed with pleasure, hair loose on the pillows, eyes half-closed. Hermione herself is not elegant, she knows, but she does not particularly care, because it was her kisses that left Fleur’s lips so red and swollen, her bites that left swiftly-fading marks down Fleur’s sides, her fingers, buried between Fleur’s thighs, that are making Fleur moan and writhe and beg.

Hermione likes it when Fleur is like this, speechless with pleasure and impatient with lust. It’s a sort of power, really, to be able to render this particular girl incoherent – this girl who makes men drool and babble by her mere presence. Hermione takes great pains to bring Fleur to this point. She knows exactly where to touch, to kiss, to bite, to make Fleur scream. She has tested her hypotheses extensively and exhaustively: lips on Fleur’s neck make her moan, on her breasts make her whimper, between her legs make her scream. Bite-marks that can only just be hidden by clothes make Fleur glare and touch them all day, and then jump Hermione as soon as the lights go out.

And almost-gentle fingers thrusting _just so_ \- as they are right now – combined with the gentlest of licks _right there_ …make Fleur come so hard she passes out. Hermione grins.

Fleur still looks elegant.


	2. Elegance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII.

Hermione will never be elegant. Her hair is too bushy, her fingers too inkstained, her chin too stubborn. Next to Fleur, she looks gawky and unfinished. Sometimes she worries that Fleur will decide that she’s too rough and English, will abandon her for someone tall and pale and graceful as the dawn.

Fleur has no patience for such thoughts. Hermione is beautiful, and there are things more important than elegance. Hermione is brilliant, and loving, and sweet and bossy and wonderful. But the best way to convince Hermione that Fleur does not care about her lack of elegance is not words. Hermione knows that words can lie. No, the best way to convince Hermione of her love is purely physical.

Hermione is never elegant, but she is utterly desirable spread out on Fleur’s silk sheets, hair tangled and eyes wide, biting her tongue to keep from screaming while Fleur uses mouth and hands and the sorts of toys you can only find in a certain shop in Wizarding Paris to bring her lover to the very brink of orgasm as many times as possible. And Hermione will never be elegant, but she is terrifyingly lovely when she finally snaps and flips them over, pinning Fleur down with inkstained hands and kissing her so hard Fleur thinks she will faint, and does not dare to do so lest she miss a single moment of this.

Hermione is good with her hands – not the same way Fleur is good, all grace and gentleness, but a little rough, a little pushy, and it takes very little time at all for her to have Fleur screaming out her pleasure and limp with satiation, and even less time, one hand down between her legs and the other bracing her off the bed, to join her lover in completion. They fall asleep together, most nights, tangled up like an Escher painting and both utterly content.

Hermione will never be elegant, but she is something far better: she is loved.


End file.
